Lost In Fire Emblem II
by Mopsy93
Summary: Kimberly finds herself in another war after she saves Frey, but she won't be alone this time, her older sister Tory is coming along for the ride! I think that this is the first story with Frey as a main character. No flaming!
1. Frey!

Well here's part two of the three part story. As an added bonus I'm throwing another OC into the mix meet Kimberly's older sister Tory, I do have a sister but I won't tell you whether or not her name is Tory. Just to make it clear Kimberly is 16 and Tory 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Windows, most of the dialog and story line. I also don't own Tory she is owned by my real life sister. Everything else besides that belongs to me.

* * *

Lost in Fire Emblem II

I didn't expect it the first time and I certainty didn't expect that I would see Frey again but it just happened. This is the story.

Chapter 1: Frey!!

Well it was just your average summer morning with me wearing the least amount of clothing that I could possibly wear and still be except able. That meant wearing a T-shirt and shorts. I was sitting on my black swivel chair staring at my computer. It was certainly not new actually it was my sister's old Windows XP but it was an improvement from my even older Windows 98 which was down at the office/temporary kitchen. Tory got a new computer (I forgot what it was called), but on the plus side this one doesn't take forever to load wikipedia pages. As an added bonus I got a new much thinner screen and its black instead of white.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something that I never thought I would see. "Frey!!" There sure enough was Frey, but he was surrounded, so I did what first came into my head. That is grabbing a hold of him and pulling him through the hole. The hole quickly closed after I pulled him through. "Frey are you all right?" I asked.

"And you are?" asked Frey.

"Kimberly, and the person who just saved your life."

"Well Kimberly you must be some kind of a Saint to do that."

"Well no actually. I'm a Knight really, a Gold Knight to be exact."

"What's a Gold Knight?"

"Its stronger than a Paladin. Also I can use both swords and axes but I prefer using swords."

"Very strange."

"Or at least that's what I used to be, but now I'm just your average person," I added sighing.

"No you're not you just saved me from certain death and I thank you for that. Now can you please tell how I can get back to Prince Marth?"

"Sorry but I don't know how you can get back to your own world. Also if we do can I come with you? I've found that after all the battles that I've gone through living here is boring."

"Sure just don't be a bother and don't hold us up." said Frey.

"You're looking at the person who saved another world if anything you'll be holding me up."

"Kimberly what are you doing in there!" yelled an older girl coming into the room,

"Hey Tory look who I found."

"Isn't that Frey from that—"

"Sssssh Tory don't tell him he doesn't know about it."

"Well Kim you've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah I know."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked Frey.

"Well this is my sister Tory and I guess this as good a time as any to tell you what happened to me." I said. Then I started telling Tory and Frey about my adventures on Tellius.

When I finished Tory said this, "I thought you just made that up so did you really do all of that?"

"Why not you come with y us and find out."

"I guess I could."

"But first you need to learn how to defend yourself with a weapon, with our limited weapon expertise you can only learn how to use swords and lances." Said Frey.

"I'm okay with that." We later decided to train while we wait.

A few days later while training Frey spotted a hole one like I pulled him through and there was Marth being attacked by a bandit. "Prince Marth," yelled Frey! With that he ran into the hole.

"Well here we go. Better get in there before it closes," I said to myself. With that I followed him in with Tory close behind. The next thing I knew I was back on my horse in full Gold Knight glory charging towards Marth. When I glanced back quickly I saw Tory on a Pegasus with her short light brown hair with blond highlights flying back and her green eyes full of amazement. Her clothes changed too, now she was wearing blue breastplate and shoulder armour, a purple tunic and skirt, and blue knee high boots. The bandits were understandably scared with a Cavalier, a Pegasus Knight, and something that they had never seen before but they still kept on fighting. Frey quickly dispatched the axe-wielding bandit attacking Marth.

"Who are you," asked Marth understandably surprised? After a few seconds Marth said this, "Frey? Is that really you?"

"It is me sire and this girl you see behind me saved me," said Frey.

"Frey I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead! Oh and I can't thank you enough for saving him," said Marth. He struck me as a guy who cared about those he commands.

"_With that kind of reaction I think that he would turn out to be a kind King after all," _I thought. "Eh don't worry about it," I said.

"Oh wait I didn't get your name," said Marth.

"Oh me I'm Kimberly but people call me that or Kim. I'm Gold Knight, which is stronger than a Paladin. This is my sister Tory, I think that she's a Pegasus Knight but no matter we've got a fight on our hands," I said.

"Right." With that we got back into the battle at hand. Us hammering at the enemies from the south and from what I hear Navarre, Jagen, and Cain from the North. Soon there was only the boss.

"Ah Kimberly," said Marth.

"What is it," I said.

"You have an arrow in your back," said Marth.

"Not again," I sighed. Sure enough there was no blood on the arrow when I pulled it out.

"Wait, you're saying that this has happened before," asked Marth?

"Yes but its not the time for explanations. I'll tell you later," I said. With that I charged right at the boss. He wasn't much of a fighter; of course I saved a world so I probably was way beyond his level. With the gate free Marth seized it and ended the battle.

Malledus then came up and said this, "Sire! Would you look at this! Those rogues left 15'000 gold here when they fled! This money will buy plenty of new equipment for your army. Tomorrow is the day, sire, when we finally arrive in Aurelis. Be sure to rest up tonight."

"I think it is time for some explaining Kimberly," said Marth.

"I'm assuming you want to talk about my past as a heroine am I right," I asked?

"Yes you are," said Marth.

"All right then," I said. With that I started my tale of what happened on Tellius. When I finished I said this, "and my life went back to being normal that is until Frey appeared."

"That is quite a story to tell, but I thank you for telling me this," said Marth.

"Oh don't worry about it actually I can't believe that you believed me," I said.

"You don't strike me as a kind of person who would lie about something like that. So do you really have a scar on your right side," asked Marth?

"You better believe it," I said taking off my armor and rolling up my shirt so my scar was visible.

"If that's not enough proof then I don't what is," said Frey.

"So that's where that scar came from," said Tory.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, if you didn't review anyways, but please avoid flaming!


	2. Battle In the Lea

Well another week another chapter. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Windows, most of the dialog and story line. I also don't own Tory she is owned by my real life sister. Everything else besides that belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 2; Battle In the Lea

"Aurelis, at last...The enemy will have sent their forces to meet us," said Malledus.

"Grust, Doluna, Gra… We're up against their standing armies, and we must brace ourselves for it," said Marth.

"Don't worry with our luck we can do it," I said.

"Sire, I believe it prudent that we start taking time to prepare our troops before each battle. We should select the warriors best suited for the situation and outfit them with the right weapons and items accordingly," said Malledus.

"All right, that's sound advice- I believe I'll take it," said Marth.

"Well Frey what do you think of being in the military again?" I asked.

"What do you think? And what about you? Are you ready for this?" asked Frey.

"Of course. Ever since I left Tellius I've been itching for something like this."

"What about you Tory? This is only your second battle are you sure you're up to the challenge?"

"I think I'm getting the hang of it, just in case I'll let you most of the fighting and I'll pick off the survivors," said Tory.

"Don't forget enemy healers even though it seems wrong those healers are a real pain." I said.

"Got it."

"So do you miss this Leonardo guy?" asked Frey.

"Of course, but I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." I said.

"…"

"Anyways looks like we're done getting ready. So here we go." With that the battle started. "Lena if you don't mind you can fallow me and I'll protect you."

"Sure," said Lena. With that I headed west of the starting point and took out anybody in the way except for Matthis who Lena had spotted. "Matthis? Is that you?"

"Lena?! What are you doing on a battlefield?" asked Matthis.

"I was attacked by bandits in the Teeth while tending to the sick there, and these people saved me. The real question is, what are YOU doing on a battle field- least of all this one!"

"I'm not here by choice, sister of mine. Since you left, Macedon has only gotten worse and worse. They forced me to enlist- you know I hate warfare, but it was into the army or onto the chopping block."

"Shame on you, Matthis. If you're going to fight, then at least fight for something you believe in. Macedon has done terrible things: marrying their might to Doluna, helping them torment people...Brother, it's not too late. You could join Altea's forces. They're good people you know. Prince Marth would welcome you. They all would."

"...All right, then. If I'm going to die, I'd rather die as one of the dashing than one of the dastardly. You know, Lena, you always were the reliable one and now you're all grown up...I thought for sure you'd have already settled down with your one true love."

"T-true love? I've...I've met no such man, Matthis."

"Hmm, is that so? I'll bet you haven't... Well, you just be careful. There are plenty of thieves out there who would steal a girl's heart."

"You remind me of a Blade Paladin I once met." I said.

"What's a Blade Paladin?"

"Its somewhat like your Paladin. But they split up into 4 groups each specializing in one weapon type. They are Blade, Axe, Lance, and Bow Paladins. Actually I used to be a Blade Paladin before I became a Gold Knight. The person who I was talking about was called Makalov. He had a tendency to gamble much to his sister Marcia's annoyance."

"I'm assuming he lost most of the time."

"Yes he did."

"And I'm assuming that a Blade Paladin is a Paladin specializing in swords."

"You got that right."

"I'm assuming that an Axe Paladin can also become a Gold Knight."

"Yep so far you've got it all right."

"So can a Lance Paladin and a Bow Paladin turn into something like that?"

"Yep it's called a Silver Knight and they can use both bows and lances. For example I met a Lance Paladin named Geoffrey. When he class changed into a Silver Knight he was able to use bows in addition to lances. But enough talking we have a battle on our hands."

"Yes." With that we resumed fighting with Matthis now fighting with us. I eventually made it to Bentheon.

"You can defy us, yes... But you will never defeat us." said Bentheon. Despite him wielding a Ridersbane it wasn't able to hurt me and I defeated him easily. "W...what..." asked Bentheon before collapsing and dieing? Before Marth could seize the gate I stopped him.

"Lord Marth I think that it would be good idea to let some of our less experienced fighters fight in the arena over there," I said pointing to an arena off to the right.

"Good thinking," replied Marth. After some good old fighting at the arena Marth seized the gate.

"Prince Marth, you have our thanks for liberating the south castle. You'll find Captain Hardin protecting the king and the lady Nyna at the Northern Fortress, located in Aurelis. When you find him, please be sure to give him this silver sword," said a Village Elder coming up and giving Marth said sword.

"Well Frey I think that we got our next mission in our hands," I said.

"You're right I guess." said Frey.

"So come on lets go help out Hardin."

* * *

Again please review, just no flaming nobody wants that!


	3. Champions of Aurelis

Well another week another chapter, I really need to get down and right this fan fiction, I'm only two chapters ahead of this story. Sorry I've been thinking about others things today including studying for my Civics test on Monday. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Windows, most of the dialog and story line. I also don't own Tory she is owned by my real life sister. Everything else besides that belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 3; Champions of Aurelis

"Hey! I can see Hardin over there on the other side of the river," I said pointing across the river.

"… Yes you're right Hardin and four other mounted units are on the other side of the river, it seems that we're in time," said Marth.

"If you want I can go over there and talk to them," said Tory.

"Good idea just watch out for bow wielders and come right back we don't want to lose you."

"You can say that again, so lets hurry up and join up with them," I said. "Whoops I forgot something I'll be right back."

A few minutes later… "Kimberly what were you doing?" asked Frey.

"I was getting a Hand Axe, I can only use my swords for long range attacks during the day or in well lighted buildings so this will solve the problem."

"I guess that makes sense so are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am if I wasn't I wouldn't be here."

"Hey I think that I can see Tory coming back."

When Tory arrived Marth asked, "So how did it go?"

"They've already spotted us when I got there, they will hold their current position until we arrive."

"Alright then you know the drill take out anybody in our path and try to find anybody who will join our cause."

"Right."

"If you want to do the latter, from my sources there is a sage north of here that might want to join us going by the name Wendell." I said.

"Leave Wendell up to me just get rid of the others," said Merric.

"With that sorted out let's go!" With that the battle started for real with Tory taking down a fellow Pegasus Knight and several other soldiers with me and Frey supporting. Quickly only Wendell was left and we left him for Merric. We (me, Tory, and Frey) then headed west across the river Tory getting a Javelin during a visit to an armoury. There we split up, Tory heading north to stem the reinforcements there, Frey further west to take out the enemies around the boss, while I went to meet Hardin and his group. "So you are Hardin, I'm Kimberly I'm apart of Prince Marth's group."

"I saw you on the other side of the river with the rest of the group. Are you planning on taking the throne away from these war mongers?" asked Hardin.

"I'm not the person to make those decisions but what I can tell yes."

"Good I will help you."

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go!" With that I rode back with Hardin, and his group in toe. When we got back the others had already defeated the boss and were waiting outside the castle. Soon after everybody was assembled Marth seized the gate soon after that the King of Aurelis.

"Prince Marth, your arrival could not have been better timed. Please accept our gratitude. Princes Nyna of Akaneia is en route from the fortress. I am sure she will wish to meet you. The battle is not won yet, though: many of the enemy continues to hold out within the castle's halls. Stay wary," said the King.

"Come on Tory and Frey let's get this battle over with," I said.

* * *

Well you better review this story just don't flame nobody wants that.


	4. Fire Emblem

Well sorry I updated late didn't like how it was showing up. I just kicked Tansy out of my bed room (she is our cat, very cute). scottycee just alerted my Have a Very Digi Christmas without warning (he didn't give me an explanation at all), now see the last time somebody (FE Girl 1) did this we made up fairly quickly. If scottycee or somebody that knows him is reading this please give me an answer as to why you did this, otherwise I might do something that I have never done before (I might do it anyways).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or Windows, most of the dialog and story line. I also don't own Tory she is owned by my real life sister. Everything else besides that belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Fire Emblem

"Look at all these chests do you think that we will be able to find keys for all of them?" asked Tory.

"If only we had a thief then we would be all set," said Frey.

"We do, remember we have Julian and there's another thief named Rickard over in that cell," I said.

"Don't you think that it would be to much of a hassle to bring Julian along? This place is crawling with enemies."

"Don't worry this place is perfect for my favourite tactic."

"And that would be?"

"You and me will block off the main passage with Tory with her Javelin and Gordin behind us, while Cain and Abel block off that side passage other there. There are only two ways out of this castle and using this tactic we'll have control over both."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Tory.

"I can't see any big problems with it," said Frey.

"It's so simple it might just work, I'll tell the troops," said Marth going off.

"So have you got everything in order?" I asked.

"I've got my Javelin right here at the ready," said Tory.

"I'm all set as well," said Frey.

"Hey, let me check something," I said. I then started digging through my saddlebag pulling out various healing items. Not just any healing items, ones from Tellius, which had much longer life than ones here. "Ha! I knew that I still had some in here still. Look at these they are definitely better than ones here I can tell you that."

"What are these?"

"Let's see a couple of Vulneraries, a Concoction I had two but I gave the other away (AN: you know who), and a couple of Antitoxin you cannot be too careful."

"How did you manage to pack all that?"

"In Tellius I can hold more items than here, I guess I could give you some, here Tory this Vulnerary it has been used once but it should last for seven more uses. Frey you take the other one it should have about as many uses as the other one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I certainly have no need for it."

"Then thank you."

"Yes thank you Kim," said Tory.

"Your welcome so come on let's this party started," I said handing over the two Vulneraries and placing the rest into my bag. We then took position and waited for the enemies to come. The first to get some battle action were Cain and Abel fighting off the people stationed beyond the side passage. Soon Frey and me had our own problems to deal with in the form of even more soldiers. After dealing with the soldiers and a few thieves, which took some items and weapons from after, we quickly advanced to the throne room. "Well it seems that the only thing left and that's to storm the throne room."

"True so come on let's get this over with."

"I can't help but agree," said Frey.

"So come on let's do this," I said. So we started advancing towards the throne room. After we got the there it was easy to defeat the remaining goons and the only one standing between us and victory was the boss.

"Blast! They're upon me! Why didn't those idiot soldiers stop them?!" Asked Emereus.

"Sorry but we killed them."

"Each and every one of them?"

"Yes and now you will fall to the same fate as them." I started the battle by throwing my hand axe at him. It connected then I charged with my horse, Oak, and attack with my swords not before retrieving my axe. Eventually I dealt the finishing blow.

"Rrgh... Why...?" I then grabbed the Master Key he had. Marth then seized the throne Rickard had already been freed. Then Princess Nyna then walked up.

"Prince Marth... At long last. I am Nyna of House Akaneia. 'Tis Akaneia's burden to protect the world of crisis- a duty I have striven to fulfill But Doluna has laid waste to my kingdom, and now I find myself powerless to stop the world from falling into ruin. Marth... Please, pick up the banner where I have let it fall. Lead your might against Doluna, and free us all," said Nyna.

"Of course, Princess Nyna. Altea swore fealty to Akaneia long ago, a vow we have always kept. And, as you know, it is in my blood- House Altea's blood- to destroy Medeus just as Anri did before me,' said Marth.

Thank you, Marth. Then let me give you this. This crest is called the Fire Emblem. House Akaneia bestows it only upon a true champion, one we believe has the power to save the world. With it, you gain the right to open treasure chests across the land and wield the precious items within. I know you will use them well. Never give up, Marth. Fight, until the day you restore light to our world."

"Well job well done right Tory?" I asked.

"Yep," replied Tory.

"There's still much to be done Kimberly," said Frey.

"I know, I know, but we just saved a kingdom don't you think that's a big accomplishment?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Then lighten up already and celebrate a little."

* * *

Yeah that was the first time that I made a reference to what else Kimberly has on hand since Rebirth Part 2. ** Please read and review!!**


End file.
